It is known to install such a cultivation floor system, for example in a greenhouse, by first providing a watertight basin. In said basin, one or more irrigation lines are placed which comprise several outflow openings distributed along the length thereof which make it possible for water to flow from the one or more irrigation lines. A water pump is provided and is connected to the one or more irrigation lines.
A water-permeable structure is provided in the basin, which structure has a permeable and horizontal top which forms the floor on which plant containers are placed. In a known embodiment, said structure comprises one or more layers of granular material, for example volcanic rock, in which the one or more irrigation lines are covered by the permeable structure.
Such ebb/flood cultivation floor systems allow a very beneficial water supply to the plants in the plant containers. When water is supplied, the water level in the basin rises, in practice often until the water rises up through the permeable top everywhere and the bottom part of the plant containers is submerged in water.
Plastic pots, for example provided with holes near the underside, are used as plant containers, but other plant containers are also known. The pot is, for example, made of porous and/or biological material, such as coconut fibre, or no pot is used and the plant container consists of, for example, a growth substrate block, for example made of mineral wool or the like.